btd6makersbtd6fandomcom-20200214-history
List of ideas on this wiki
I've added this page so the wiki will be more organized{C} Upgrades There will be a new chain of upgrades,these will be the new upgrades.You can upgrade every upgrade on tier 3 but only 1 on tier 4 Dart monkey upgrade chain 3: 1st:Faster popping- cost (medium) 250 Desc: Increases the dart monkey?s attack speed by 15%. 2nd: ice-breaker- cost(medium) 170 Desc: allows the dart monkey to break through frozen bloons. 3rd: piercings- cost(medium) 350 Desc: Allows your dart monkey to pop lead bloons 4th: super fast dart throwing- cost(medium) 1700 Desc: Allows your dart monkey to throw darts twice as fast. Tack shooter Upgrade chain 3: 1st:sharper tacks- Cost (medium) 280 Desc: Allows the tacks the tack shooter shoots to pierce through 1 bloon. 2nd: Even sharper tacks- Cost (medium) 360 Desc: Allows the tacks the tack shooter shoots to pierce through 2 bloons. 3rd: mini bombs- cost (medium) 890 Desc: Periodically shoots out mini bombs. (shoots bombs every 5 sec w/o faster shooting, 4.5 sec with faster shooting and then 3 sec with even faster shooting) 4th: tack explosion- cost (medium) 1080/ ability CD:20 sec Desc: covers a wide area around it and pops up to 40 bloons. Doesn?t affect MOAB-type bloons. Sniper monkey Upgrade chain 3: 1st: steady pacing ? cost (medium) 400 Desc: Allows your sniper monkeys to have a chance of decreasing the bloons health by 50% (doesn?t affect moab-typed bloons.) The chances are (after you buy this upgrade) 10%. 2nd: deadly shots- cost (medium) 600 Desc: Allows the sniper monkey to have a chance to slow down the bloon/moab when striking. (Doesn?t work on ZOMG) Chances: 40% 3rd: stunning shots- cost (medium) 900 Desc: Allows the sniper monkey to have a chance to stun the bloon that it hits when striking. (doesn?t work on moab-type bloons) chances: 30% 4th: Disable ? cost (medium) 1800 Desc: When a bloon is shot by this sniper, the bloon will immediately stop at a certain rate for 1 second (and if it is going to be popped, it stops before being popped) and the other bloons will stop behind it as well. Chances: 20% Boomerang Tower upgrade chain 3: 1st:Faster throwing- cost (medium) 300 Desc: Increases the boomerang tower attack speed by 10% 2nd: Wider returns ? cost (medium) 350 Desc: increases the boomerang tower range by 10% 3rd: double throw- cost (medium) 900 Desc: gives a chance to throw another boomerang when attacking. Chance: 40% 4th: light saber throw ?cost (medium) 2500 Desc: dispenses with the boomerang and glaives, and uses light sabers instead, slicing through 150 bloons each throw Ninja monkey tower upgrade chain 3: 1st: Flexible stars ?cost (medium) 300 Desc: Allows ninja monkey to use stars that can slice through ice. 2nd: Thermite- cost (medium) 500 Desc: Allows ninja monkey stars to melt through lead 3rd: Triple damage ? cost (medium) 1600 Desc: Allows the ninja monkey stars to do triple damage to ceramic bloons 4th: MOAB stars- cost (medium) 2750 Desc: These stars are specially made for MOAB, Dealing 5x damage to them Bomb tower upgrade chain 3: 1st: Faster reload ?cost (medium) 350 Desc: increases the bomb towers attack speed by 5% 2nd: homing bombs ?cost (medium) 650 Desc: the bombs are specifically made to go directly to the bloons. 3rd: Double blast ? cost (medium) 1800 Desc: double bombs per shot! 4th: Deadly Raid ?cost (medium) 6000/ ability CD: 25 sec Shoots 15 bombs in the air and when they come down, they pop all the bloons in the map and deals 20x damage to MOABS. Ice tower upgrade chain 3 1st: faster freeze ?cost (medium) 300 Desc: Increases the ice tower attack speed by 10% 2nd: super freeze ?cost (medium) 1000 Desc: Gives the ice tower a chance to freeze white bloons and zebra bloons, Chance: (for white) 60%, (for zebra): 40% 3rd: softer freeze ?cost (medium) 850 Desc: Makes the freeze less dense, allowing all towers to pop the frozen bloons from that tower. But decreases the freeze time by 5% 4th: Frost bite ?cost (medium) 2500 Desc: Any bloon froze from this tower will be popped 1 time every second for 8 seconds. As well as increases the radius of the ice tower by 20%. Glue gunner tower upgrade chain 3: 1st:Stronger glue ?cost (medium) 250 Desc: Makes the glue more stronger making bloons go even slower by 5% 2nd: even stronger glue ?cost (medium) 500 Desc: Makes the glue so strong to where even ceramics get slowed, as well as decrease the bloon speed by another 5% (stacking) 3rd: MOAB glue ?cost (medium) 2200 Desc: The glue made can now slow down even the biggest moab / can glue moab-type bloons. 4th: ZOMG glue ? cost (medium) 12500 Desc: The Glue Seeks the nearest engines of the moab bloons and destroys it. Doing 5 damage every sec to moab-type bloons and 10x damage every sec to the ZOMG. Monkey buccaneer upgrade chain 3: 1st: Sharper darts ?cost (medium) 350 Desc: Can pop up to 8 bloons each shot 2nd: steel-tipped darts- cost (medium) 550 Desc: Allows the monkey buccaneer to pop ice bloons. 3rd: mini super monkey upgrade ?cost (medium) 2350 Desc: A boards a IN-TRAINING super monkey, shooting independently. (The in-training super monkey only shoots 4 darts/sec.) 4th: triple shot- cost (medium) 3000 Desc: Increases the monkey buccaneer range and shoots 3 darts per shot. Monkey Ace upgrades chain 3: 1st: More darts- cost (medium) 550 Desc: Increases the amount of darts shot by 2 2nd: Piercing darts- Cost (medium) 1000 Desc: Allows each dart to pierce through 1 bloon layer. 3rd: Snipers- cost (medium) 3000 Desc: A boards a sniper (2/2) and the sniper monkey attacks independently 4th:ceramic darts ? cost( medium) 4000 Desc: Deals 4x damage to ceramics, as well as increase the attack speed of the darts of the monkey ace shoots as well as the sniper monkey by 10% Super monkey upgrades chain 3: 1st: Faster shooting ?cost (medium) 2500 Desc: Increases the attack speed of the super monkey by 10% 2nd: Camo vision- cost (medium) 2500 Desc: Allows the super monkey to see camo bloons, as well as give camo detection to other towers. 3rd: Sharpen senses- cost (medium) 3500 Desc: Allows all super monkey attacks pierce through 3 bloons each shot. 4th: super buff- cost (medium) 15000 Desc: Gives the towers in the super monkey radius +15% range, attack speed, +1 pierce and increase amount of cash you get per pop by 25%. Yes it can stack with the monkey village. Monkey apprentice upgrade chain 3: 1st: ice ball- cost (medium) 300 Desc: Makes strong ice balls that pierce up to 5 enemies each. 2nd: ice ball enhancement- cost (medium) 550 Desc: Makes the ice balls freeze every bloon that it pierces through, as well as pierce through lead. 3rd: Icy path- cost (medium) 1500 Every few seconds, the monkey apprentice will cast an ice spell and makes bloons go 25% slower, as well as pop them every sec for 4 seconds. Intervals: 5 seconds. 4th: ice storm- cost (medium) 8000 Every minute the monkey apprentice will cast an ice storm spell, popping every bloon in the map, Doesn?t affect MOABs. Monkey village upgrade chain 3: 1st: popping layers- cost (medium) 1000 Desc: Allows each tower that?s in its radius to pop through 1 layer of the bloon. 2nd: slow-motion- cost (medium) 2000 Desc: all bloons within radius of the monkey village will be slower by 25%. 3rd: ceramic destroying technique- cost (medium) 4500 Desc: Gives all towers in radius do 4x more damage to ceramic bloons. 4th: Moab over- annihilation base- cost (medium) 14000/ability cd: 60 seconds Desc: Gives all towers within radius do extra 10 x damage to MOABS for 20 seconds Banana farm upgrade chain 3: (had a hard time trying to come up with this one) 1st: fast-growing bananas- cost (medium) 250 Desc: decreases the intervals of each banana given in each round by 25% 2nd: better round income- cost (medium) 500 Desc: Increases each round?s income by 15%, also each round will add an extra +1 money as well. (ex: round 1: +1 extra gold, round 2: +3 extra gold, round 3: +6 extra gold, etc,etc.) 3rd: Even higher round income- cost (medium) 1200 Desc: each round will now give an extra 300 gold. 4th: over-rated round income- cost (medium) 6000 Desc: now gives +1000 more gold each round. Mortar tower upgrade chain 3: 1st: small bits- cost (medium) 280 Desc: Once the bomb has exploded, 4 bits of it will split off diagonally and pop additional bloons. 2nd: 8 bits ?cost (medium) 350 Desc: Rather then 4 bits splitting off, 8 bits will split off 3rd: MOAB crusher- cost (medium) 1600 Desc: makes the mortar tower bombs do 3x more damage to Moabs every 3 shots 4th: double bombs- cost (medium) 5600 Desc: Allows the mortar tower to fire TWO bombs at once, but then again, it takes extra time, decreasing the attack speed by 15%. dartling gun tower upgrade chain '''3: 1st: layer poping- cost (medium) 1300 Desc: Allows each shot to do pierce through 1 layer of the bloon 2nd: seeking darts- cost( medium) 1200 Desc: Each 3rd shot from the dartling tower will seek a bloon out to pop it. 3rd: double shot- cost( medium) 2400 Desc: Allows the dartling gun to shoot two darts at once! 4th: Faster speed- cost (medium) 4000 Desc: Increases the barrel spin of the dartling gun by 25% Spike factory upgrade chain 3: 1st: longer range- cost (medium) 300 Desc: Increases the spike factory range by 5% 2nd: the third- cost (medium) 700 Desc: Every 3rd tack throw out, increases the number of tacks by 3x. 3rd: double pain- cost (medium) 1000 Desc: each tack has now 1.5x the amount it will have (ex: if you have bigger stack upgrade then you will have 15 per tack rather then 10) 4th: mini tack attack (medium) 4000 Desc: shoots 4 tacks per second to bloons in the radius of the spike factory.' 'Road Items' Road items can be placed on the track to pop bloons. click the link: (one I find the page name) for more information. 'Exploding Tower' '''Cost:40 Money If a bloon goes in it's range it explodes' Layers:20 PP:1 Range:8% of screen Tower Ideas Pyro Monkey Cost: $800/$900/$1000 Path 1: Longer Flame Make's the Pryo Monkeys's range longer, than normal. $170/$260/$350 Even Longer Flame Make's The Pryo Monkey's Range even longer, than normal. $430/$520/$610 Flame Number Two (2) The Pryo Monkey shoot's 2 Lane's of Flame. $2300/$2600/$2900 Deadly Flamethrower The Pryo Monkey shoot's 4 Lane's of Flame. $8900/$9800/$10700 Path 2: Faster Flame The Pryo Monkey shoot's faster than normal. $340/$420/$510 Even Faster Flame The Pryo Monkey shoot's even faster than normal. $1870/$2120/$2580 High Tech Camo Detector The Pryo Monkey detect's and shoot's Camo and Tower's in it's Radius can shoot them to. $600/$800/$1000 Flame Infantry The Pryo Monkey Summons 2 more Pryo Monkeys for help. (the pryo monkeys from infantry have the upgrades your pryo monkey has.) $7800/$8600/$9500 Path 3: Combo Burn $800/$850/$900 The Bloons Will pop Multiple Times when hit and only lasts for 10 secs. Faster Combo Burn $1100/$1300/$1450 The Bloons Will pop Multiple times like last time but lasts for 15 secs. Category:monkey samurai